Le livre de la jungle
by shashaki
Summary: Et si les personnages de Naruto auraient été ceux du livre de la jungle? OOC,UA. À ne pas prendre au sérieux, gros délire.


Disclamer: À mon grand malheur, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. T.T

----

Un jour, dans les profondeurs de la jungle, Kakashi la panthère entendit un bruit étrange.

Quelqu'un pleurait.

Il fouilla les hautes herbes et trouva un bébé.

C'était un garçon.

Kakashi emmena le bébé chez les loups.

Les louveteaux le sentirent.

«Quelle sorte de louveteau est-ce??» se demandèrent-ils.

«C'est un petit garçon», leur dit Kakashi.

«Appelons-le Sasuke!!» dirent-ils.

Pendant dix ans, Sasuke vécut avec les loups.

Il apprit à vivre comme les loups.

Il apprit à marcher.

Il apprit à se gratter.

Il apprit même à faire le mort.

Sasuke pouvait aussi enlever les épines prises dans les pattes des louveteaux, une chose que les loups ne pouvaient pas faire.

Kakashi regardait Sasuke grandir.

Il était très fier de lui.

Itachi, le tigre, était caché dans les buissons et surveillait aussi Sasuke.

Il y avait de cela fort longtemps, un chasseur avait tiré sur Itachi. Et depuis, il détestait tous les humains.

«Lorsque ce petit garçon sera seul, je l'attraperai» se dit Itachi. «Comme ça, il ne pourra jamais devenir un chasseur.»

Tard une nuit, les loups se réunirent au Grand Roc.

«Itachi veut attraper Sasuke!!» dit un loup.

«Mais où peut-il aller??» se demandèrent-ils.

«Je vais le conduire au village des hommes», dit Kakashi. «Il n'y courra pas de danger.»

Cette nuit-là, Kakashi emmena Sasuke.

Kakashi n'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'è ce qu'ils arrivent à un gros arbre.

«Nous allons dormir ici», dit-il à Sasuke.

«Mais je n'arriverai jamais à grimper à cet arbre», dit Sasuke.

Alors Kakashi poussa Sasuke.

«Vas-y, grimpe!!» lui dit-il.

«Je n'ai pas sommeil», dit Sasuke.

«Mais il faut que tu dormes», lui dit Kakashi.

En peu de temps, Kakashi se mit à ronfler.

Puis Sasuke finit par s'endormir.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Orochimaru, le serpent, était caché dans l'arbre.

Il s'approcha pour examiner Sasuke.

«N'est-ce pas un délicieux petit garçon que je vois là??» dit Orochimaru.

Sasuke se réveilla alors.

«Va-t-en, serpent!!» dit Sasuke en voyant Orochimaru. «Je ne fais pas confiance au serpent.»

«Tu peux me faire confiance», lui dit Orochimaru. «Je suis ton ami.»

Sasuke regarda Orochimaru.

Orochimaru regarda Sasuke.

Les yeux d'Orochimaru étaient plongés dans ceux de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.

Il était hypnotisé par Orochimaru

Le serpent enroula sa queue autour de Sasuke

«Tu es à moi maintenant!!» dit Orochimaru. «Quel délicieux repas je vais faire avec toi!!»

C'est alors que Kakashi se réveilla.

«Orochimaru!!» cria-t-il. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??»

«Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!!» lui dit Orochimaru.

«Oh oui, c'est mon affaire!!» rugit Kakashi en donnant une taloche à Orochimaru, qui s'effondra au sol.

«Aïe!!» se plaignit Orochimaru en s'enfuyant. «Ma queue est tout tordue!!»

Puis Kakashi dit à Sasuke:

«Orochimaru le serpent a tenté de t'attraper. Tu n'es plus en sécurité dans la jungle. Tu dois aller vivre au village des hommes.»

«Mais je veux vivre dans la jungle!!» protesta Sasuke.

Sasuke s'enfuit en courant sur un tronc d'arbre tombé près de la rivière et Kakashi se lança à sa poursuite.

Sasuke agrippa une branche.

Kakashi agrippa Sasuke.

Soudain – SPLASH!! – Kakashi tomba à l'eau.

«J'en ai assez!!» grogna Kakashi. «Arrange-toi tout seul!!»

Sasuke partit en courant.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de lui!!» se dit-il. Mais après un moment, Sasuke se sentit bien seul.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une chanson entraînante:

«Tra la la la la, Tra la la la lère, La vie d'ours a tout pour plaire. C'est une vie pour moi.»

C'était un gros ours joyeux qui chantait..

«Allô, je m'appelle Naruto», dit l'ours. Qui es-tu??»

«Je suis Sasuke», répondit le garçon.

«Tu es seul??» demanda Naruto.

«J'étais, oui», dit Sasuke. «Mais plus maintenant. Veux-tu me montrer comment vivre comme un ours??»

«Avec plaisir», répondit Naruto. «Tu n'as qu'à m'imiter.»

C'est ainsi que Sasuke apprit à grogne comme un ours.

Il apprit aussi à se battre comme un ours.

«Est-ce que je fais ça comme il faut??» demanda Sasuke.

«Tu feras un excellent ours!!» répondit Naruto.

Puis Sasuke grimpa sur le ventre de Naruto qui faisait la planche sur la rivière. Naruto chantait sa chanson:

«Tra la la la la, Tra la la la lère, La vie d'ours a tout pour plaire. C'est une vie pour moi.»

«J'aime bien être un ours», dit Sasuke.

Tout en haut d'un arbre, des babouins les observaient en jacassant.

Mais ni Sasuke ni Naruto ne les virent.

Soudain, les babouins saisirent Sasuke par les jambes.

Ils voulaient jouer avec lui.

«Laissez-le tranquille!!» cria Naruto.

Mais les Babouins se mirent à rire sans lâcher leur prise.

Ils balancèrent Sasuke d'arbre en arbre.

Ils s'amusaient beaucoup.

«Posez-moi!!» supplia Sasuke.

Mais les singes ne firent que rire encore plus.

Ils finirent par amener Sasuke devant leur roi.

«Roi Kiba!!» crièrent-ils. «Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé.»

Le roi Kiba se gratta la tête et dit:

«Il ressemble à un petit babouin.»

«Je suis un garçon!!» dit Sasuke.

Le roi lui mit une banane dans la bouche.

«Maintenant, tu es un babouin», dit-il.

Kiba saisit Sasuke par les bras et se mit à le faire tourner.

Sasuke commençait à être un peu étourdi.

«Faisons une fête», s'écrièrent les babouins.

Tout le monde se mit à danser.

Puis un gros babouin se joignit à eux.

C'était Naruto déguisé en babouin.

Naruto saisit Kiba par les bras et se mit à le faire tourner.

Kiba commença à être un peu étourdi.

Puis Naruto prit Sasuke par la main.

Et, l'air de rien, ils quittèrent le groupe en dansant.

Les deux amis s'assirent pour se reposer.

«J'étais drôlement heureux quand je t'ai vu arriver», dit Sasuke. «Ils voulaient que je devienne un babouin. Mais je préfère être un ours.»

«Non, dit Naruto, tu es un garçon!! Tu dois aller rester au village des hommes.»

«C'est ce que Kakashi a dit», s'écria Sasuke. «Mais je n'irai pas. Je veux vivre dans la jungle.»

Alors Sasuke quitta Naruto.

Mais une tempête se préparait et il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la jungle.

Tout à coup, un tigre surgit devant Sasuke.

«Un petit garçon seul dans la jungle», rugit-il.

«Qui êtes-vous??» demanda Sasuke.

«Je suis le grand Itachi» répondit le tigre. «Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.»

«Je n'ai pas peur de vous», dit Sasuke.

«Tu dois avoir peur», dit Itachi. «Tout le monde a peur de moi.»

«Eh bien, pas moi!!» réplica Sasuke.

«Écoute, dit Itachi, je vais compter jusqu'à dix. Tu dois tenter de m'échapper.»

Itachi se mit aussitôt à compter.

«Un, deux, trois, quatre…»

C'est alors que l'orage éclata.

Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et le tonnerre grondait.

Itachi cessa de compter et émit un puissant rugissement

Tremblant de peur, il s'enfuit à la course.

Le grand Itachi avait peur des éclairs!!

Naruto et Kakashi arrivèrent à ce moment.

«Nous avons entendu Itachi rugir», dit Naruto. «Où est-il??»

«L'orage l'a effrayé et il est parti», répondit Sasuke.

«Mais il va revenir», dit Kakashi. «Viens avec nous. Nous t'emmenons au village des hommes.»

Tout près du village, une fillette puisait de l'eau à la rivière.

«C'est une jeune fille», dit Kakashi.

«Elle me ressemble beaucoup», constata Sasuke. «Je crois que je vais rester ici un petit moment.»

Alors Sasuke retourna au village avec la jeune fille.

Après tout, il n'était pas un louveteau.

Il n'était pas un ours ou un babouin non plus.

Il était un garçon.

Et il devait vivre avec d'autres garçons et filles.

«Je crois bien que Sasuke se plaira ici et qu'il y restera», dit Kakashi.

«C'est ce que je crois aussi», approuva Naruto. «Mais je crois aussi qu'il aurait fais un excellent ours.»


End file.
